Ghost and Roach Are Alive
by Alpha101
Summary: Ghost and Roach go on a suicide mission, but they survive Shepard's shootings. What happens next? This is dedicated to "Unmasking Ghost" by dancing tiger. It's the best story I've ever read on here!
1. Chapter 1

When I got the DMC, we got fired upon. But Ghost somehow got me through it. I saw the helicopter. General Shepard was staring right at us. For some reason he looked nervous. When the helicopter landed, the General asked, "Do you have the DMC?" Ghost replied, "we've got it sir!" "Good, that's one less loose end." The general said but he did something we never though would happen. He pulled out his handgun, took aim briefly, then fired. I suddenly felt a very sharp pain in my stomach. I toppled over. Then Shepard shot Ghost in the head. I blacked out.

I woke up to my body burning in flames. I rolled on the ground and eventually the flames died down. I saw that Ghost was lying right beside me. He looked like he was dead. I started to look around, when I heard a groan. I looked at Ghost. He started to slowly get up. I saw that there was no blood on his head, but some on his shoulder. Good thing Shepard didn't really aim. "Ghost, are you alright?" I asked. "Of course I'm not alright! But I'm alive." He replied.

I took a look at myself. I looked like a bloody mess. By skin was scorched, and blood was pouring down from my stomach, to me legs. "I feel bloody awful!" I said. Ghost took a look at me and saw I looked horrible too. "We better get some help, or we'll both die." Ghost said.

I got my radio. Somehow, it wasn't damaged. Thank God. "Price, can you hear me Price? Shepard shot me and Ghost. He took the DMC. I repeat, he took the DMC. Unaware of our position. Do you copy?" I asked. For a few seconds, no one answered, But then, "Hello? Ghost? Roach? Are you there? What's your status?" Thank God it was Price! "Hello Price! It's Roach! I don't know where we are, but Ghost and I aren't doing so well. I don't know where we are." I said. Ghost butted in, "Price! Shepard's betrayed us. I repeat, do not trust Shepard!" "We already know. We're getting attacked right now by some of Shepard's men." said Price. "You guys will have to stay put for a while, until we know where you are." said Price.

"Great, I love a good campout. Especially while we may be bleeding to death!" yelled Ghost. "Ghost, calm down! They'll get here soon." I said. I hoped I was right.


	2. Chapter 2

"I guess we'll have to sleep here tonight." I said. "Are you crazy? They'll come looking for us!" Ghost said. "We'll what do you suggest we do?" "Obviously, search the area, find somewhere that we can camp out that won't get us killed in our sleep!" Ghost yelled. That's Ghost for You.

So we searched, and found nothing. But we kept on going west, and found that there were some woods up ahead. We took a look around. There was, thank god, a stream nearby. "Ghost, look!" He saw the stream, and stared at it. "Give me your canteen." He said. I didn't want to give it up, but knowing Ghost, this would go on forever.

He filled the canteen, drank about half of it, and handed it from me. I don't know if it was the flames all over my body talking, but I was really thirsty. I chugged all of it down in ten seconds.

I saw Ghost getting a stick. He got his knife out and started cutting it. "What the heck are you doing? We have no time to whittle Ghost!" I said. "I'm not whittling you idiot! I'm carving this into a spear. Price and the guys may not be here for a while, so we need food. Also weapons, this is a two in one." he said.

About an hour passed, and he finally got his spear carved. "Follow me Roach, quietly." He walked slowly, and I saw what he was aiming at. A grey rabbit. Soon as he was getting ready to throw it, I stepped on a twig. The animal saw us, and scurried away. "ROACH!" Ghost yelled. "What the heck was that? You just made me loose our dinner!" he said. "Ghost, I'm sorry, it was an accident!" I said. But he was angry. He walked past me, out of the woods, to the open. I wondered what he was doing, since he's the one who said we needed to stay in the woods!

He came back with a gun. It looked like an AK47. I suddenly got scared. "Ghost, I know you're mad, but let's not do anything we might regret!" I said. "It's not for you idiot! Though you may deserve it, this is for hunting." Ghost replied. "What about me? I don't have a weapon!" I said. "Here!" He gave me the spear. It's really unfair that Ghost gets an AK47 and I get a stupid spear. This should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is my first story so I know it may stink but no hate please! Also, if you have any suggestion, feel free to tell me!**

We walked quietly. Ghost suddenly stopped. He looked like he had just seen, well, a ghost. "What's wrong Ghost?" I asked. He still didn't move. I walked up to him, but he motioned for me to stop. I saw what he was staring at. It was a huge, Grizzly bear, staring right at us. And it didn't look too happy.

"Roach," he whispered. "I think we have just found dinner." He cocked the gun, took a few seconds to aim, and fired. The bear let out a loud moan. It didn't look like it was dead. It started charging at us. "Run!" I yelled. We ran for probably a half a mile, when Ghost stopped. "Up that tree!" he yelled. I saw that there was a big tree. I climbed it, Ghost being right behind me.

When we got to the top, you could see everything. Good thing we climbed up. The bear is standing right where we were a few minutes ago. I thought it was the safest option to stay there and wait for the bear to leave. But Ghost had a brilliant, stupid plan. He leaped from the tree, landed on the bear's back, and started shooting it in the head. I got my spear and threw it at the bear. I missed by a longshot. But suddenly, the bear let out one last groan, and fell to the ground dead.

I climbed out of the tree, seeing Ghost staring at the fallen bear. "Help me move it." he said. We both couldn't pick it up, so we had to drag it. Even dragging it took most of our energy.

When we got back to "camp", we let go of the bear, and Ghost took out his knife. He cut the fur of, and blood spilt everywhere. If I wasn't in the military, I'd probably be throwing up in the stream by now. But I just closed my eyes as Ghost skinned the bear.

"We need to clean it." said Ghost. We took it to the stream, got our canteens out, (not wanting to possibly contaminate the water) and poured it on the bear's carcass.

After it was cleansed, we took it back to camp and ate it. It's probably the worst thing I've ever eaten. I didn't even mean to say it out loud but ghost said, "I don't care, this is what's going to keep us alive." This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to some horrible noise. "What was that?" I asked. But I heard something coming through the radio.

"Ghost, Roach, are you guys there? Do you copy?" "Yes! We're here! We're alive and well sir, we copy!" I said. "We found where you guys are and we're on our way." I couldn't believe it, we're going to be okay! "Ghost, wake up ghost!" I yelled. He got up and he was getting ready to yell but then he heard Price and Soap on the radio.

I told Ghost what Price had said, and he looked like he was smiling. Well, I couldn't really tell, but he must me smiling. He got up, and went to the stream for some water.

_About 12 hours later…_

"Ghost, Roach, is anyone listening?" Soap said through the radio. "Yes, we're here sir." Ghost replied. "We've got bad news, we see Russians coming your way. They'll be there in about an hour. We'll be there in about an hour and a half. You need to hold them off until we get there and give support." Soap said.

I was shocked. The only weapon we had, the AK47, is nearly out of ammo. "Ghost, what do we do?" I asked. He took a look at the gun, took out his knife, and walked away.

About thirty minutes have passed, and I haven't found Ghost. Finally, I saw him cutting some spears, bows, and other junk with his knife. "Ghost this isn't the time!" I said angrily. But it was all we had, so I picked up a bow and some wood arrows. Ghost got a few spears. We walked back to camp.

"I have an idea." Ghost said. "You can climb to the top of that tree, and shoot the Russians from above. They won't even know where it's coming from. Just like a sniper. And I'll hide near the bushes, staying invisible to the enemy also, while throwing some spears." I actually thought it was a good idea. So I climbed at the top of the tree. We only have about fifteen more minutes until the enemy gets here.

"Roach!" Ghost yelled. "Think of this as protecting a base. We cannot let the Russians take control of our camp. If they do, Soap, price, and the others will not know where to find us. We must hold this position at all costs." he said.

The Russians were so close that I could see them. Ghost was near the bushes, as planned, and I was at the top of the tree. Now they were so close I could hear them. One of them said something in Russian. "Makarov, amerikantsy nakhodyatsya ryadom." I saw that he was speaking through a radio. I don't speak Russian, but I did understand one word. Makarov. This should be an interesting fight.

**The Russian phrase above means, "Makarov, the Americans are near."**


	5. Chapter 5

"They're almost in range." Ghost whispered. I aimed my bow at the nearest Russian. We must have waited for about ten minutes. It was Ghost's idea. A good one, too. If they don't know we're here, we could buy time. Now we only have twenty minutes until support gets here. But we have to attack at some point, and after a little more than an hour of planning, we were ready.

The plan is, to get a match, light the east side of the woods on fire. While the Russians are distracted, ghost moves up, and I get ready. When he yells fire, it'll be an all out assault on the Russians. We waited patiently for about five more minutes, then ghost gave me the signal he was throwing the match. He threw it, and after about thirty seconds, a little bit of the woods was now on fire. Ghost moved up, signaling me to be ready.

After about ten seconds he finally yelled, "Fire!" I aimed my bow at the one who was talking through the radio and fired. Ghost got the AK47 he got and started firing on the surprised Russians. There was about forty of them, but after that there was only about thirty left. They were on to us now, well they were on to Ghost. They still don't know that I'm in the tree. That's why I only fire when Ghost fires, so no one pays attention to where the arrows are coming from.

We waited there for about twenty minutes, attacking the soldiers while we waited. The AK47 was now out of ammo, so Ghost had to use the spears he made. Now it's going to be hard to stay hidden in the tree. So I just shot at a few soldiers without caring that they had discovered me. One of them looked straight at me. He took aim, but before he could pull the trigger, I heard machine gun fire in the distance. Price and Soap! The soldier fell down to the ground dead. The helicopter took the rest out, and finally landed.

"Ghost and Roach! You're alive!" yelled Soap. "Get in the helicopter so we can get back to base. We have to discuss some things." Price said. I knew what he wanted to talk about. The betrayal of General Shepard.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just looked at the date and it is the 11****th****! So Happy (Early) Mardi Gras everyone!**

When we got back to base, I instantly felt great. Someone went and got us some water, and food. We finally got to relax since the mission started. The mission that nearly took our lives.

**I forgot to add this in one of the chapters, but Ghost and Roach stopped the bleeding. Didn't want you to get confused!**

"Ghost, Roach, tell us what happened after giving the DMC to Shepard." Soap said. We told them the story. They just stared at us for a moment. "What?" I asked. "We just don't expect you two to be alive! Getting shot, the burned, then having to survive in the woods!" Price said. "Well, we did, as you can see sir." Ghost said. It's funny that Price and Soap are superior to ghost, even though he looks like to me he's the toughest man out there.

"As you know gentlemen, Shepard has betrayed us all. He stole the DMC, and his men started attacking us in the courtyard. At first we thought we only had Makarov to worry about, but now Makarov and Shepard. Do you two know how bad this is?" Price asked. We didn't say a word. "We're barely winning the fight with Makarov right now, but Shepard too! We thought we were doomed." "Thought sir?" I asked. Soap butted in, "We have made a deal with Makarov. As you know, even though Shepard isn't on our side anymore, Makarov and Shepard still hate each other. Makarov said he could send over some of his troops, to attack Shepard's bunker next week." At first I was speechless. Making a deal with Makarov? And the other weird thing, Makarov wanting to help us? That seems too good to be true.

Price read my mind. "I know it's highly improbable Roach, but it's the only way. Without Makarov's help, there's no way to stop Shepard. After we've dealt with Shepard, we shift our mission right back to Makarov." I still couldn't understand why they would make a deal with Makarov. I started to get up, but Soap said, "Ghost, go get some rest, but Roach, someone wants to talk to you." "Who?" I asked. "Makarov."

**Cliffhanger!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Makarov! He's here?" I asked. "Yes, do you want me to call him in?" asked Soap. "Yes, send him in." I said.

When he walked in, I realized I was staring at possible the most dangerous terrorist the world has ever seen. I wanted to strangle him, and that's what I did. I strangled him for a few seconds. He cursed at me in Russian. I tightened my grip. He smiled, like my anger amused him. I let him go. He choked for a few seconds, but then was quiet.

I took a better look at him, he wasn't even handcuffed! We let the world's most dangerous terrorist in our base, and he isn't even handcuffed!

After all the silence, Makarov said, "Roach, I heard about the tragic, encounter with your formal general Shepard." He said tragic like he meant it was tragic I didn't die. "But I can help. I know we've had our, "disagreements" but that's all behind us. Ever heard the expression, the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Well, I finally learned what that means. I don't care if you like it, or not, but I want Shepard dead, I have what you need and you have what I need." I stood there frozen. I wanted to strangle him all over again, but I controlled my anger. He exited out of the room. Price came in and said that I could go to bed if I wanted too. It's all I've been wanting to do, besides killing Shepard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I got a really nice review on this story today. Thanks HeyItsMe for the awesome review!**

When I woke up, Ghost was standing there in my room. "Finally, you're awake." he said. "Get your lazy self to your feet Roach! Price, Soap, and Makarov are waiting for us!" It still sounded weird, him saying that Makarov was waiting for us.

**I know some of the characters listed below died, but in this story they all survived.**

Ghost took me to the others. Soap, Price, Makarov, Archer, Meat and Chemo were there. When I sat down, Makarov passed me his computer.

"As you can see, I've tracked down Shepard and his men to tis location. It's an oil rig, in Russia. We thought of a plan. You, Ghost, and Meat are going to be dropped off at the oil rig by helicopter. We're going to leave you off at a certain location. You need to stay and protect that location, then move to this location here, where you will kill all of the soldiers, but a few. Those few you will interrogate, finding out where Shepard is." he said. "What if they don't cooperate?" Meat asked. "Then you'll have to use some persuasion." Makarov smiled evilly.

_1 hour later_

We got handed our weapons. We all got some MP7s, and some Dessert Eagles. We got into the helicopter, getting ready to take us away to what may lead to the capture of Shepard, or the end of our lives. Possibly both.


	9. Chapter 9

When we started getting close to the oil rig, I saw that there was a lot of soldiers. They started shooting at us. Meat got on the machine gun and cleared a spot for us to land. When we landed, we saw the small building we're supposed to be protecting.

When we entered the building, in a room, there was a weapons stash. Me and Ghost grabbed some extra ammo, while Meat, of course, got an RPG.

"Remember the plan. Stay here and protect the building. Then we move up, kill the remaining tangos, but leave a few alive for interrogation. Understand?" Ghost asked. We nodded yes.

"Get in position!" Ghost said. "Ghost, I see about forty tangos coming up the road." Meat said. "Wait for my signal." Ghost said. We waited for about a minute, then Ghost yelled, "Fire!" he yelled.

Soon as he gave command, Meat grabbed the RPG and fired at the enemy's front lines. That took care of about ten of them. There was still about thirty left. Me and Ghost opened fire.

We fought for about fifteen minutes, then moved up the road. We saw that there was about twenty tangos there. Ghost through a flash bang. After it took effect, we opened fire. We killed about ten of them no problem, then took cover.

We killed about seven more of them, then Ghost stood up, and put his gun on the ground. "Surrender to us or we will kill you. We just want to know where Shepard is!" Ghost said. The three but their guns on the ground, then put their hands in the air.

_About thirty minutes later…_

When we reached the building we were going to interrogate them in, I opened the door. To my surprise, about ten soldiers ran out pointing AK47s and AR15s at an unsuspecting us.


	10. Chapter 10

"Put your hands up!" one of them yelled. I put my finger on the trigger, but Ghost motioned for me to put my gun on the ground. We all put the guns on the ground. They tied our hands together, and forced us on the ground. Someone came around, and kicked Meat in the head. He did the same thing to Ghost. Then, I felt a heaping pain in my head, and I blacked out.

When I woke up, I saw that I was tied to a chair. Ghost and Meat were tied up too. They were both awake. A guy walked up to Meat with a knife. "Where is your base, and where is Makarov?" he asked. Meat said nothing. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is your base and where is Makarov?" Meat smiled. "What's so funny?" the interrogator asked. "It's funny, we're the ones who's supposed to be interrogating you." he said. The man got the knife, and stabbed Meat's arm. Meat grunted, but said nothing. He dug it deeper, twisting it as he went. Meat kept on smiling. Then the man slid down his arm, blood gushing everywhere, now that his arm was cut open. Still smiling. I have to admire Meat, he won't let the enemy win. But the man did something that I didn't expect. He got the knife, and slit Meat's throat.

"No!" I yelled. The man grinned. Meat was now dead. He moved on to Ghost. He asked Ghost the same question, but Ghost said nothing. But he didn't stab Ghost in the arm. He took off his mask. I took a look at him. He had blond hair, brown eyed, and a straight look on his face. He asked the question again. Ghost spat on him. He grabbed the knife, but soon as he did, I heard shooting outside. This caused a big enough distraction that I grabbed my gun off the ground, and shot the man. I got the knife and cut off my bonds. I did the same to Ghost, and handed him the knife.

We ran outside and saw that Price, Sandman, and Chemo were here, fighting off the rest of Shepard's men. "Price!" I yelled. We ran over to him. "Price, Meat has been killed in action sir." Ghost said. Chemo looked like he was going to cry, but Price said, "We need to get out of here! There's no use anymore for the mission. Get in the helicopter!"

We climbed in the helicopter, and barely escaped. There was a long silence. Then I grabbed Meat's dog tag I retrieved, and said a prayer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Mardi Gras!**

When we got back to base, word spread around fast that Meat had died. Everybody was sad, except Makarov. When we told him the news, he said it was an "unfortunate loss" but said it like he didn't care.

This morning, Ghost woke me up and told me that Price wanted to see us. Price, Soap, Makarov, and Archer were there. Makarov showed me his computer. "Price, Archer, Ghost, and you are again going to Russia. Shepard's men have taken control of a nuclear plant that I need. You, Price, Ghost, and Archer will get on the mountain trail. Hen when the men are in sight, snipe them. Once all of them are taken care of, climb down the mountain, to the oil rig. Go Inside and download the information that I have stored in there in this flash drive. Shepard's men do not want me to finish the download, so be prepared for them trying to destroy the building. After that, Nikolai is going to come by with the helicopter. Once you get air born, you are to destroy the building, so Shepard won't find any valuable information. Any questions?" We shook our heads no.

"You will have special technology for the mission. An attachment will be put on your sniper rifles. It allows you to see, and Shoot through walls. **Got that off of Black Ops 2! **You will also have a hell storm missile grenade in handy so if Nikolai doesn't come around in time, throw this grenade at the building and the bombers will do the rest. Also, cloaking suits. It allows you to stay invisible for a short amount of time. The maximum is usually around ten minutes. **Also from Black Ops 2! **So go suit up!" Price said.

When we got our stuff, I was excited. I've never used this stuff before, and it looks awesome! But I can't keep myself from wondering, what information does Makarov want?


	12. Chapter 12

A Nikolai dropped us off a mile away from the mountain. We want to use the element of surprise. We got to the mountain in about five minutes.

When we got to the top, I saw that there was about sixty of Shepard's men there. "Get ready." Price whispered. "Do not fire until I give the signal." Price whispered. I know why he'd said that. There was an enemy patrol walking away from the building. So if we wait long enough, we can take out the patrol, and still be unrecognized.

We waited about five minutes. We each screwed a silencer on each of our rifles. "Fire." Price whispered. We took out all of the patrol, and we're still unnoticed.

"Before we fire, I think we should see what those two are talking about." Ghost said, while pointing to two talking soldiers. "Good idea." Archer said.

We used the attachment Soap gave us that allows us to hear from far away. "Shepard said the 141 guys should be here by now. What are we supposed to do?" asked one of them. "I don't know. But Shepard says that he wants the information, so why don't we download it now?" asked the other. "Because, then they won't take the bait." he said.

"So they know we're here. Great." I said. "Have faith Roach, we'll download the information." Price said.

"Hey, there's another patrol coming out of the building. They may discover the bodies!" Archer said. "Just wait Archer, when the get there we'll take them out. Just like the others." Ghost said. We waited about four minutes, then we fired. We could have done a little bit better job. We killed all of them except for two and they ran back yelling, "They're here! They're here!" We took them both out but now they were on to us.

At least they didn't know that we're on the mountain. They're looking where the two patrols got shot. We all aimed, and fired. Okay, now they know we're here.

They started shooting back. Fe fought for about fifteen minutes, then Price said "Some of them have retreated to the house. Synchronize the invisibility cloak!" He turned them on, then but our guns on our backs so they couldn't see us moving down the mountain.

When we finally got to the house, Archer kicked down the door and yelled, "Off!" We all turned ours off and wiped out the remaining soldiers. I got out the flash drive, and plugged it into the computer and went to documents. They only had one document, titled, "The Shepard has lost is sheep." That must be it.

It took about thirty minutes to fully download, when I heard an explosion. I looked out the window and there were a dozen soldiers with rocket launchers and RPGs. They were trying to destroy the building, just like Makarov had said. It's a good thing we thought ahead. When we went down the mountain, Ghost stayed behind. I looked at him from the mountain. I gave him a thumbs up, and he started sniping them away. While they were distracted, I got out my Makarov pistol, and helped Ghost take them out. After about a minute, they were all down.

"Download complete!" Price said. "Good, now we've got to wait for Nikolai." Ghost said through the radio. "Nikolai said to be on the mountain when he arrives, so you guys better hurry up and get up here!" Ghost said. I unplugged the flash drive from the computer, then ran up the mountain to meet Nikolai.

When we got up there, we were just in time. It took about thirty seconds for Nikolai to land. When he did, we quickly climbed aboard, and we were air born. "Watch and learn fellas!" Nikolai yelled. He shot a few missiles down at the building, and then it was nothing but a pile of ashes.

**Extra long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Special shout out to xmavericks-lil-fighter-piotx for the nice review!**

I woke up to Ghost yelling, "Roach get up! We're under attack! Get your bloody self up!" he yelled. I woke with a start. I heard shooting. I got out of bed and grabbed my AK47 and ran out the door.

When I saw what was happening, I couldn't believe it, well, actually I could. It was so predictable, yet we didn't see it coming. Makarov somehow used the downloadable contents on the flash drive to tell the Russians where our base is.

But there's one thing I couldn't comprehend. Makarov came running in. I expected him to start shooting at us so I cocked my gun and aimed at him. "Roach! Stop! What are you doing?" Ghost said. "He brought the Russians here Ghost!" "No he didn't! Those aren't Russians outside! They're Shepard's men!"

I got so worked up that I thought Makarov's the one who did this. I mean, it does make since, but it wasn't Makarov. But then I asked something. "Ghost, is Shepard on the base?" He stood silently for a moment, and then said "Yes. But if you see him, don't lose your cool. Don't kill him unless necessary." he said. I can't believe, after everything Shepard's done to us, Ghost actually says not to kill him. I want to see him suffer. But Ghost is right, he could be valuable. He may even end the war if we had him hostage.

"Give me a gun!" Makarov yelled. Give Makarov a gun? That's at the top of my most craziest things to do list, but Ghost gave him his Dessert Eagle.

"Okay listen up!" Price said. "We don't know how many tangos are out there. But we do know that Shepard is out there. So here's the plan. We're going to run outside, and take cover first chance we get. When we do, we'll kill all the surrounding enemies. We move up, do the same. This continues until all the tangos have been dropped. Take no one hostage, except Shepard. Do not kill Shepard unless absolutely necessary. Understand? Any questions?" he asked. We nodded our heads no. "Move out!" Price yelled.

I was last. But before I went out there to finish the fight, Makarov pulled me back in to the base. "I know that Price said to keep Shepard hostage. Do a favor for me. Kill him." "Why would I do that?" I asked, as it was a stupid request. "If you do, I will see to it that Russia will, ease off a bit on your beloved country. If not, you've already heard rumors that we've acquired some nuclear missiles. I will not even flinch when we use them on your country. Do you understand?" he asked. "Yes." Who's orders should I follow? Price, or Makarov? I ran out to the battle.


	14. Chapter 14

I saw that the others were a little bit ahead of me. I saw that there were lots of Shepard's men. There were some surrounding Price and the others, so I threw a flash bang. As they were stunned, Ghost got up and killed most of them, while I took care of the rest.

"Where have you been Roach? We've got nine killed, and Chemo's wounded!" Price said. "Sorry, I forgot to load the gun. I had to get more ammo." I lied. "Let's move up!" Ghost said.

After about thirty minutes of doing this, we killed most of them. A few were trying to get away in a ship. I saw that Shepard was getting ready to get on the ship. But they were about quarter of a mile away, how was I supposed to get to them in time?

I had two options. Let them leave, or kill Shepard. Makarov's words soon entered my mind. He looked at me and nodded. I know what I had to do. I grabbed Archer's gun out of his hands, but he wouldn't let go. I hit him in the head with the bud of the gun, and he blacked out. I cocked, took aim, and fired. Shepard was dead.

Everybody was staring at me. Price, Ghost, even Chemo. They didn't look too happy. One of our men went to see if he was truly dead.

"Roach! You idiot! Why did you do that? Why are you so stupid enough to let your anger get to you? You idiot!" Price yelled. He started to come at me but Ghost held him back. "Sir." It was the soldier. "Not now." "Sir." "What is it? Spit it out!" "That wasn't Shepard sir, it was an imposter.

**Those of you that are confused, in Black Ops you kill Castro, but he was still alive. The guy you killed was an imposter. It's like that.**


	15. Chapter 15

"What do you mean he's an imposter?" Price asked. "It's impossible, and why would he have one on board anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know sir, but it isn't him. Shepard has brown eyes. The one over there has green. And Shepard is six feet tall. That one over there is five foot six." the soldier said.

It was possible, just highly unlikely. But why would Shepard do that? He wouldn't need to be here. The guy would obviously get killed. Wait, he would obviously get killed! Shepard wanted him dead!

"Hey, bring him over here!" I said. I wanted to find out who I just killed.

"Do what he says!" Price said, probably thinking there's no use for it. The soldier brought the body over here. I looked at him carefully. I couldn't believe who it was.

"It's Ozone!" I said. We lost Ozone to the Russians about the time Ghost and I were betrayed by Shepard. "Ozone was dead!" I said.

"Well, he is now." said Archer who was now awake. I couldn't believe it. It looked like he died, but he obviously must have gotten captured by Shepard. But why did he attack us. I had an idea. A messy one.

"Anybody got some gloves?" I asked. Chemo handed me his. I reached my hand in the area where I shot him in the head. When my hand was inside the head, I felt something metallic. I pulled it out. It was a microchip. A brainwashing chip. **Something similar happened in Black Ops when Mason wanted to kill John F. Kennedy. **

"They brainwashed him to do this. He didn't know that he was one of us." I said. Price got up and punched a nearby wall. I've just killed one of our supposed fallen comrades. Ozone was dead.


	16. Author's Note

**Sorry guys. I'm stuck with major writers block so I may not be able to update for a while. But if you have any ideas about the story I can post, send me a message! And thanks to the nice review by SimpleWhistler! **


	17. Chapter 16

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. You know how school is. And thanks to the review by xxXGordonFreemanXxx. In this story Sandman and Frost are in this one, but I'll add the others in an additional chapter. Thanks!**

Tonight we sat in silence. I couldn't believe that Ozone was dead. I really didn't know him but he was a guy you could rely on. Sandman walked in my room.

"Roach, Price wants to talk to us." I slowly go out of my bed and sleepily went to Price.

"As you all know, our supposed fallen comrade, Ozone, has been killed in action earlier today in the attack. We know that the reason he attacked us was a mind control chip. We got the chip and found that it was created by a guy named Friedrich Steiner. He tested it on a man named Alex Mason. **I know. It's morphing to Modern Warfare to Black Ops. **We don't know if these are planned to be used on soldiers just like Ozone or Mason. Our next mission is to infiltrate Steiner's laboratory and see if we can get any information out of him. If he doesn't talk, we take him back to base. If he does, tell us what we need to know, then make sure he never has the chance to make another chip like that again. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" we all yelled. "Okay, Soap's going to call in a plane. The mission requires two groups: Those who are infiltrating the laboratory, and those who clean out the area by it. There has been rumors that there are some Russian soldiers camping back there in Germany. Team Alpha is Sandman, Ghost, and Roach. Team Bravo will be Me, Soap, Frost, and Chemo. We'll leave no later than an hour so be ready!" Price said.


	18. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the awesome review from xxXGordonFreemanXxx! Most of this chapter was his idea, so send him a pm after reading this! And this is totally unrelated, but I'm listening to this song "Chalk Outline" by Three Days Grace and its AWESOME! Check it out!**

When we landed in Germany, Soap wanted to talk to us.

"Here's the plan. We're going to fire a UAV predator missile and we're going to fire oil tanks in Steiner's lab. During the distraction, Alpha team moves in and kills all tangos with suppressed weapons. Once Alpha team has the lab cleared out, they're going to call in the Fire Hawks to bombard the base. Then us, Bravo team, will move in the lab and support Alpha team in capturing Steiner. On the way, if you see any prisoners, let them free. Who knows what Steiner will do to them. But remember, our main objective is taking Steiner alive. Do not kill him unless absolutely necessary. Any questions?" Soap asked. We nodded our heads no. "Move Out!"

We all screwed silencers on our weapons. We all had some suppressed AS50s, and suppressed AK47s with a heat signature attachment to it. Not a bad class.

We moved up to where we were about a half of a mile away from the factory, then we called in the air strike. It made a loud noise, and all the Russians started scattering. We slowly moved up and took out all of them with our sniper rifles.

We moved into the lab. There were a few American prisoners, some British, some German. We let them all go, and they ran away as fast as they could. "Okay Fire Hawk, you are clear for bombardment." I said. "Get ready, Steiner and the rest of his men are about to know that we're here. Switch to your AK47s, and keep an eye on your heat signature attachment." Ghost said.

In about thirty seconds, we heard some loud explosions, and the building started to shake. We heard some Russians yelling in the distance. I switched to my AK47.

"Okay Price, you can move up. All clear." Ghost said. But we heard nothing. "Price, do you read me Price? All clear, move up!" I said. Still nothing. But then Price picked up. "Alpha team! There is a man shooting at us. He's not Russian, not even German! He looks like he's American. But we're under heavy fire! Chemo's wounded!" "Don't worry Price, we're on our way!" Sandman said.

We ran to the other side of the factory. When we got there, Chemo was on the gound, wincing in pain. Price and the others were under fire. "Roach, throw a flash bang!" Sandman said. I tossed one over to where the guy was. When I heard it's detonation, I ran up to the man and tackled him. I swiped his gun out of his hand. I guess it was starting to wear off, because he punched me in my face. I got his gun, and shot him in the leg. He yelled out in pain. Then I knocked him out with the bud of his gun.

I then realized who the man was. It was Alex Mason.


	19. Chapter 18

Price and the others went to where I was standing. "He should be dead." was all that Soap could say. Then we heard some Russians in the distance.

"Alpha team, stay behind and take out the Russians. We'll get Mason to a safe place. Regroup in the boiler room when you're done." Price said.

I got situated and switched to the AK47's grenade launcher. In about two minutes, they came around the corner. As soon as I saw them, I fired. That took out most of them. Ghost and Sandman took out the rest.

"Okay, let's regroup in the boiler room." Ghost said. When we got there, Alex Mason was starting to wake up. Frost was doing first aid on Chemo's arm.

"Come here Roach." Price said. I came up to him and Mason. Price shoved Mason in the arm. "I am Alex Mason, United States. Some of my team is here. Can you take me to them?" Mason said. "That's a negative, Alex. But right now we need information." I said. "Look! I just want to get back to my freaking team! Woods is here! I need to save him!" he yelled.

"We'll help your squad as soon as you give us what we want to know." I said. Mason took a long look at Price. "Do you work for the Russians?" he asked. "No. We work for the United States too. We're in the Task Force 141." I said. "The 141? I've heard of you guys. Something about being the best fighting force on the planet?" he asked. "Pretty much."

"We're here to capture a man named Fredrick Steiner. Do you know where he is?" Price asked. Mason's eyes looked as if flames were burning in them. He tried to break free. "I mustget to Steiner! Where is Steiner? Dragovitch, Kravechinco, Steiner must die!" "We're not here to bloody kill him!" Price said. "We need to get some information out of him." I said.

He managed to get up, and he raced towards the door. I slammed him against the door, and pushed him back into the chair. We put tied his hands together so he wouldn't try anything.

"Forget it! He's not going to talk. Let's go look for Steiner." I said. "Okay. Soap, Roach, Ghost, and Sandman come with me. Frost, stay here and help Chemo, and keep an eye on Mason." Price said. "Let's move out!" Ghost yelled.


	20. Chapter 19

When we got to Steiner's room, which took a while to find, we started to move in. "Fredrick Steiner. You are under arrest in the name of task force 141." I said. He got out of his chair. I noticed he had something behind his back. I aimed my gun at his head. "I wouldn't." I said. He put down his handgun.

Soap made him get on his knees, tied them up, then bound his hands together. Sandman kicked him. "Who is giving you these mind control chips?" Price asked. He didn't answer. He asked again. He still didn't answer. Ghost pushed him to where he was lying on his back. He too out his AK47, and put three shots in his legs. He yelped in pain.

"You American idiots! You think that you can stop us, but every day we grow stronger. Makarov and I will be unstoppable!" Steiner said. "Oh, shut up!" I yelled. Price leaned down.

"You're working with Makarov. Is he supplying you the chips?" Price asked. "No. And if you think you can get this information out of me, you're wrong! You can shoot me, torture me, or kill me, but I will not tell!" Steiner said.

Ghost got out his gun, and stuck it where it would make any man squeal. "Don't shoot!" Steiner yelled. "I don't know who supplies me the chips! But I can tell you where I get them from!"

"Where?" Price asked. "Spain." "Do you know who ships you the chips?" Sandman asked. He opened his mouth, but I heard a gunshot, and smelt smoke. Steiner went limp, as I saw a bullet go toward his head.

We turned around. Standing in the doorway was Alex mason, holding Steiner's handgun.

**Cliffhanger!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey. A part of this chapter is xxXGordonXxx's idea so please pm him!**

Sandman saw Mason and hit him in the head with the bud of his gun. "Crap!" I yelled.

Price got on his com link. "Frost, Chemo, Steiner's dead! Mason's here with us. Mission abort. I repeat, mission abort." Price said sadly. All I heard was static.

"Frost, Chemo, do you copy?" Still no response. "Great, they're dead. What do we do now?" Ghost asked. We saw some heavy armor outside.

"I have an idea. We can use the blizzard as cover. When we get close to the tanks, we'll plant a few C4s on them. Then get away from there without being seen. When Price gives us the word, we'll detonate the C4s." I said.

"Good idea Roach. You guys got that?" Ghost said. They nodded yes. "Move out!" Price said.

Thank God that there was a weapons stash in the factory. I grabbed a camouflaged SCAR, a Makarov, and a handful of C4s and Claymores.

"It's like waking up to Christmas morning." said Soap, eying my supplies. We each took 2 C4s, and 2 Claymores from the pile. "Okay, let's go." I said.

When we got outside, good for us, the blizzard seemed to be getting worse. We all crouched down. The tank crew didn't see us, but they knew that we were nearby. On a bullhorn, they were telling us to surrender.

"Okay, move up." I whispered. We all moved up to where we were a few feet away from the tanks. We were prone and had white suits on that made us look like the snow.

I slowly made my way towards one of the tanks. I planted a C4 on it. I motioned for Price to do the same, on the other side. Then we moved on to the next two, and did the same.

We thought that the C4s wouldn't be enough, so we put a few claymores in front of the tanks, and got our guns ready.

"Ready Roach?" Ghost whispered. "No, we need to time it right. I hear planes coming towards us. We don't want to alert the other Russians. So when they get directly overhead, we'll detonate the charges. Also, I see another tank coming in the distance. If we take out the gunner and the people inside, we can use the tank as our escape route." I whispered.

We waited for about a minute, then I whispered, "Fire." The tanks exploded, and the only people that seemed to know was the other tank.

Like we planned, we ran to the left and right, scattering. Me and Price jumped on the top. I opened the lid, and he killed the Russians. I jumped inside.

"Any of you know how to drive?" Soap asked. "I do." Sandman said. We were getting ready to leave, but I told them, "Stop, wait right here." I said. I jumped out of the tank, and ran back in the factory, to Steiner's office.

Mason was starting to regain conciseness. I pulled him up, punched him, and pushed him into a nearby wall. "You're coming with us." I said.

I dragged him back to our tank. "Why would you bring him with us? He's unstable!" Ghost yelled. "He's the only way that we can learn about Makarov's scheme. Steiner said that he was working for him. So the reason that he sent us on this mission was to bring Steiner to base, then let him free. Don't you want to know why he was working with him?" I asked. They all nodded. "Okay then, Sandman, take us home."


	22. Chapter 21

We've been in the tank for about an hour. We're now close to the landing zone that Archer had old us to meet us at. It's somewhere in Poland. We heard something in the distance.

"Price! I see three Russian tanks coming our way!" Sandman said. "Go right! We can use the trench as cover." I said. "Good idea. Sandman and host, stay in the tank. Me, Soap, and Roach will try to provide you cover fire." Price said.

We got out of the tank. It's a good thing Soap smuggled an RPG when we got into the tank. I motioned for him to move up. He did so, and Price sensed my plan. Soap would move towards the trees, and use them as cover. While he's moving, me and Price will shoot the tanks with our grenade launcher attachments to create a distraction. Once he gets there, the tanks can't even see him. He just fires at every one of them, until they're all down.

He started to move up. Me and Price switched to our grenade launchers, and started firing upon the tanks. They're machine guns started to fire at us, making it nearly impossible to get good shots on them. But Soap was almost there. I shot one last time at one of the tanks, then Soap fired.

One tank went, then the other. But the other one wasn't so easy. It moved around, and saw Soap. It was getting ready to fire when our tank went around the bend and demolished it.

Soap just stood there, dazed. When we snapped him out of it, we brought him back to the tank. "I thought I told you two to stay in the trench." Price said. "But this time I'm actually thankful that you disobeyed orders. Now let's go. We should be at the LZ in about twenty minutes." he said.

"And Roach, I noticed that you prove a worthy ally on the field. I'm promoting you to Staff Sergeant when we get back." Price said. And Roach then thought that the whole mission was worth it.


	23. Chapter 22

When we got back, Price promoted me like he promised. But it wasn't the time for rest. We still had to get word the Chemo and Frost's families that they are dead, but there's more important things to do. Like question Makarov.

It was me, Price, Soap, Ghost, Sandman, Truck, and Grinch. We all had Sig Sauer P226s. We also had on bullet proof vests. We also had some backup outside, just in case things got messy. We got to his room, unlocked the door, and walked up to Makarov.

He was on the couch, watching TV. Soap went and turned the TV off, and Ghost pushed Makarov to the ground. "Vladimir Makarov, you're under arrest in the name of task force 141." I said. He got up and put his hands to his head.

"Why are you looking so smug?" Ghost asked. "Check the cameras." he said coldly. Sandman got up, and turned the TV to the security cameras. All of the footage looked normal, except in Mason's cell, one of our backup soldiers unlocked the gate, and killed him. Another showed Russian convoys approaching the base. It looked like at least twenty squads were headed our way. And nobody was stopping them. I just realized how much trouble we were in.

"What's happening?" Price asked. "While your team was away on the snatch and grab mission, I contacted a few friends. He pointed at the monitor that showed the Russians approaching the base. I also convinced about ninety five percent of task force 141 that joining the Russians would create a new world, full of peace and no conflict. Looks like you seven are on your own." Makarov said.

"If what your saying is true, you're acting just like Shepard! That's the reason of his betrayel! To end war, but what he really is doing is starting a new one!" I said angrily.

"I am not anything like that idiot Shepard! He thinks that he can destroy Russia, with a few hundred betrayers, and a nuke. Russia will not die! Not even flinch at Shepard's plans! We have a plan. We are going to start a massacre at Zachiav National Airport in approximately seventy two hours, making Russia think that not only Shepard is the enemy, but also all of North America as well. Then we will take over the United States, start a new order, take control of your so called impressive military, we will have the world in our hands! And after all that, Shepard will have nowhere to run, and he will be killed. Him and his so called army." Makarov said.

It was an impressive plan no doubt. Have two of the best militaries in the world in your fingertips, and Shepard will have no chance. But I know he will definitely use it other for just killing Shepard. No telling what he could do with our military, our weapons, and our nuclear missiles.

"Guys, we need to get out of here. Now!" Sandman said. Soon as he said that, about forty soldiers, task 141 and Russian, burst into the room, guns aimed. Soap hid a pistol behind his back, probably getting ready to kill Makarov. But if he tried he would get us all killed. "Soap, put the gun down." I said. Soon as I said that, a soldier rushed up to him, pushed him on the ground, and took his gun.

I felt a lump in my pocket. I slowly pulled out whatever it was that was in it. Thank God that it was a flash bang. I slowly pulled it out of my pocket. I suddenly let the others know what I was getting ready to do. I pulled the cord, threw it by all the soldiers, and it detonated. We jumped out of a window, thank God that we were only on the second floor, landed, and ran off.

They started shooting at us from the base, one hitting Price in the shoulder. As we were running, I was wondering what were we going to do. It was us, a squad, against three enemies. All powerful. But then again, we were the best squad in the world. We could take anything. Whatever they can do, we can do better. But I do know one thing: We will kill Makarov, and Shepard.

**This is the last chapter of the story. But I am doing a sequel, and after that hopefully I will do a threequel, (if that's a thing) Sometime soon I will add a author's note and tell you what the name of my sequel will be, but right now I don't have any ideas. If I can't think of one, I may ask you to pm an idea.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! And there is one reviewer I want to give a special shout out to: xxXGordonFreemanXxx! Give him a pm thanking him for helping me with the story when you can! **

**Thanks again! ~Alpha101.**


	24. Name of the Sequel

**Hey! The sequel to the story just came out! It's called, "All Alone." If you can't find it then just look up my profile and it should be there! Thanks! **

**~Alpha101.**


End file.
